In the fabrication and processing of semi-conductor devices, such as silicon wafers, a variety of different semi-conductor equipment and/or tools are utilized. These tools and equipment are well-known in the art, and include for example, photolithographic machines, etchers, deposition equipment, furnaces, as well as a variety of sensors and control equipment. Although the capabilities of these types of semi-conductor processing equipment have improved over the years, the technique of monitoring the ongoing process has not necessarily kept pace with the improvements. In the area of monitoring the ongoing semiconductor manufacturing process, current practices generally utilize ex-situ process monitoring. A problem with ex-situ monitoring is that the results are not available until the end of the process, or if in-situ readings are required, the ongoing process must necessarily be uninterrupted in order to obtain the required reading. Moreover, where a number of parameters are monitored for a given process, it is difficult to determine the dependency of one parameter to the others. Such processing parameter correlations are difficult to obtain, and are made even more difficult when measurements are being taken for the purpose of providing in-situ control of the ongoing process.
As mentioned above, one of the processes involved in manufacturing semiconductor devices is etching. A number of etching technologies may be employed, such as reactive ion etching (RIE) for etching fine line patterns in a silicon wafer. RIE involves positioning a masked wafer in a chamber containing plasma. The plasma contains etchant gases which are vertically disassociated in an RF so that the reactive ions contained in the etchant gases are accelerated to the wafer surface. The accelerated reactive ions combine chemically with unmasked material on wafer's surface.
In connection with the plasma etching process, it is known to monitor the progress of the etching process by measuring the intensity of the plasma emissions at a specific wavelength. Changes in the level of intensity of the plasma at the wavelength of interest can be correlated to the progress of the etching process, consequently this technique may be employed to determine the time at which the etching process should be ended, such time point being commonly referred to in the art as the "end-point" time. It is further known that during normal, stable operating conditions, the end-point, as determined by a change in the monitored wavelength, should be within a certain range. However, certain processing conditions, indicative of an unstable processing condition or other problems affect the endpoint time. For example, incorrect process parameters, wrong recipes, improper part installation during maintenance, chamber or line leakage and other similar problems result in an unstable process which is normally not detected until a batch, or even a complete lot of wafers has been processed. This after-the-fact detection of unstable processing conditions results in substantial scrap and decreased yield.
Although it is known that a change in the monitored wavelength of the plasma is correlatable to the end-point time, such information has not been effectively employed for early detection of unstable processing conditions, and particularly with respect to batch-to-batch and lot-to-lot processing variations that reduce yield.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for a method for real time monitoring of a plasma etching process, as well as an apparatus for performing the same, which eliminates each of the deficiencies discussed above.